


Vahkiinra

by ShepardDragon



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fantasy, Mystery, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepardDragon/pseuds/ShepardDragon
Summary: This is the story of the dragonborn as told from the viewpoint of those around her, rather than her own. Each chapter will be a new viewpoint of someone she encounters, so you'll get most of the story through their eyes. It's a practice of writing for me, and I hope people will enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.





	1. Hadvar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test story to see how people like it. It uses my original character from my own works, and will be told from the view of anyone besides the main protagonist, the Nord known as Valkiria. If people enjoy it, I may continue it. If not, then at least I got some of the ideas out of my head, and will be able to focus on other things. So, if you want to see this continue, feel free to let me know.

OoO( Hadvar )OoO

It seemed like any time I ventured away from the warm walls of Solitude, Skyrim's temperamental weather decided to punish me by drowning me with cold pellets. But, chill or no chill, the Empire has work to be done, and today was the day that the Empire came so very close to ending the war that's tearing our nation, and so very close to ending our only chance of survival.

The buzz about Castle Dour when we received the message from our regiment in Falkreath was near constant. You couldn't turn the corner without hearing someone talking about the end of the war being at hand. Then, I, along with my superior, Captain Nirra, were chosen to accompany General Tullius and his squad down to Helgen to see to the usurper's punishment. Honestly, as long as the war ended, I really couldn't care whether I was there to personally see it happen or not. But I had been chosen, so the decision had been made for me.

At the very least, I thought I'd get the chance to visit his aunt and uncle over in Riverwood. It had been a while since we had spoken by that point, so it would be a good visit, on top of celebrating the end of the war. Or...that's how things were planned. But as the divines would have it, no man shall ever be able to predict the future with any certainty.

That became very apparent when the cart carrying the usurper king finally pulled into Helgen. We had already arrived hours prior, and Tullius himself had stood staring at the chopping block for the last hour, waiting to see Ulfric's head roll off of it. As the prisoners were pulled off of the cart, one of them, a simple horse thief that had gotten caught in the crossfire of the apprehending of Ulfric, got wiry and tried to make a break for the gates. Sadly, he met his demise at the tip of an arrow.

After moving Ulfric and the other Stormcloaks from the wagon, we still had one curious figure left. I looked over my manifest, but there was nothing on it about this person. As she stepped down, the creak of the wagon releasing tension hit my ears, making me look up at her full form. And what a form it was. She was a nord who stood taller than any man present, with snowy white hair that was fully braided down to her shoulders. Her stone grey eyes stared at me as I looked her up and down, trying to get a read on her, but it seemed impossible. Along with her height was a build that would make most males jealous, her muscular arms making the leather bindings around her wrists look like a precautionary joke. Her skin was sun-baked and scarred, showing the weathering and battle prowess any nord would be proud of.

But none of this answered the question, who the hell was she, and what was she doing here? Looking over to Captain Nirra, I simply shrugged and asked, "What do we do about her? She's not on the list."

Ever the one eager to please General Tullius, the captain nodded towards the chopping block. "Forget the list. She goes too." she commanded as she turned away from the prisoner and headed to the pre-execution prayer taking place at the chopping site.

Slightly disappointed, I turned back to the enormous woman to find her staring at me curiously with her head tilted to the side as if wondering what I would do. Something about those stone grey eyes were unsettling, but orders were orders. "You picked a bad time to come back to the Skyrim, but at least you'll die in your homeland..." I said uneasily as I waved for her to step up with the rest of the prisoners.

The prayer ceremony began, but a particularly impertinent Stormcloak lackey spoke up in his impatience. "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." he snapped as he voluntarily stepped up to the chopping block. Slightly affronted, the priest of Arkay just shrugged and stepped aside, allowing the belligerent nord to take his place. Soon after, his head was removed with the drop of the axe.

I looked up again to surprisingly find her standing at the front of the crowd. Unlike the others in the group, her face was passive. The Stormcloaks all had looks of fear, agitation, or defiance on their faces. Even Ulfric himself had a look of impending doom, as if he were a skeever cornered by a wolf. Unlike his lopsided fight with High King Torygg, his voice could not bust him free this time. But her, her face showed nothing but relaxed indifference.

Unfortunately, her lack of emotion, and willingness to get a closer look seemed to annoy Captain Nirra. "The nord in the rags is next!" shouted the shorter captain as she pointed at the tall, sun-baked behemoth of a woman.

"Captain, you might want to consider getting a bigger axe for her." I offered jokingly, but the jest was not appreciated, it seemed. The captain ignored me as the white-haired woman stepped forward. Suddenly, every movement around the execution block stopped as an unsettling noise was heard from over the walls. "What was that?" I asked, feeling the sound penetrate my to my very core.

"I said, next prisoner!" shouted to captain as she tried to keep order. But the look on her face was as plain as day. She had felt, whatever it was, too. I could easily see that she wasn't so much ignoring it as trying to get the executions over with before something else intervened. Looking up at General Tullius, I could see that even he was affected. The man was a stone statue. He carried himself with infinite indifference to anything. He barely even reacted when we had gotten news of Ulfric's capture. But whatever this was made the man's eyebrows furrow, and that made my anxiety all the worse.

Finally, the woman stepped forward and got to her knees. The executioner, as if to make some kind of point, put his boot into her back and forced her face down onto the bloody stump. Her almost heavenly white, braided here slumped over into the red liquid and immediately began to absorb it, but I suppose her hair soaking up blood from a beheaded human was the last of her worries at the moment. "Peace be with you sister…" I offered in condolences as the headsman raised the axe high above his head.

But the axe never touched her. Instead, the executioner, myself, the entire regiment, and all of the prisoners fell off their feet as an ear splitting roar hit us like a windstorm. Looking up, I nearly soiled my armor as I saw a creature larger than any I had seen to this day land on top of the tower before us and roar once more. This time, the roar didn't hit us, but after the sound escaped the scaled creature's maw, the skies began roiling and writhing in the sky. The very clouds themselves turned red, as if the world itself were showing its anger.

Looking in the wake of the beast's destruction, Captain Nirra had been killed by one of the flagstones that the massive beast had knocked from the tower. General Tullius was gone, and Ulfric and the Stormcloaks were rising and freeing themselves from their restraints. If I stayed, they would no doubt kill me without a second thought just for wearing this Imperial armor. With no sight of the general, my captain dead, and the prisoners fleeing, all I could do was run.

As I fled from the carnage, I made my way down the main street of the town and back towards the entrance of the city to find out where the rest of the regiment had gone. It wasn't long before I found them pulling people out of blazing buildings, trying to save as many as possible. I moved to offer my aid, but then the beast returned. Reptilian in look, with a long tail, long neck, and two massive wings on its back, it stared down at us for only a moment before rearing its serpentine head back and unleashing a wave of fire so hot that I could feel my skin blister beneath my armor without it even touching me.

It's head moved in a sweeping motion, the blaze now devouring my fellow imperials and killing them near instantaneously. The fire was honing in on me next, but I was saved by what felt like a battering ram plowing into me and sending me crashing through the door of a nearby tower. When I gathered my wits again, I saw her standing over me. The battering ram, and my savior was actually the nord prisoner who I had sent to the chopping block. "Praise Stendarr for letting me live long enough to regret my earlier indifference." I said as I stood to my feet and stared up at the woman, who was easily half a head taller than me. "What is your name prisoner?" I asked as I picked my fallen sword up off the ground.

"Valkiria." she spoke, her voice very commanding for responding to a simple question.

"Alright Valkiria, then let's get those bindings off you." I used my sword to cut the leather restraints that still held her arms in place, but questioned whether I needed to at all with the amount of muscle showing in her arms. As she was freed, she flexed her wrists, but never took her stone grey eyes off me. "Let's get moving. We have to find General Tullius and regroup. And worry not, I'll not forget what you've done if asked why you are free." I said as I readied my blade and moved out into the open again. Thankfully, she followed as we left. Most of the outside now was either on fire, or burning down as we passed. "Follow me, we need to stay close to the wall!"

As we continued our frantic pace through the dying city, the creature reared its ugly head once more, landing directly on the wall over our heads. Both of us stopped, but it didn't appear as if it had seen us. The fire it shot, while still unbearably hot, was aimed further down the alley. So we moved quickly to get away from the beast while still keeping our eyes out for the general. Eventually, we came across an impassable burning building. The only way to continue was to go through the collapsing structure itself. So I nodded to her, and she returned the gesture, and together we moved quickly through the blazing wooden inn, making sure to steer clear of the walls of fire on either side.

When we finally busted through the front door, we were out in the open again and the beast was soaring over our heads, making me squat down in terror just in case it decided to take a snap at me. But she bore no such fear, and gripped my arm as she led us out into the open. To my surprise, General Tullius was right in front of us barking orders to the other soldiers scattered about the yard. As he looked over at me, he yelled, "Hadvar! Into the keep soldier, we're leaving!"

Not wanting to argue with the man, I did as he bade and pulled the door to the keep open to find a relatively untouched barracks room for the imperial men who were stationed here. Quickly, I turned to my new friend and spoke frantically. "Quick, look around here for some weapons and armor. You're probably going to need it." In a matter of minutes, the woman now wore an imperial uniform designed for a male that was bigger than even the one I wore. Her sheer size was still astounding me, even after seeing her in action. Now, she wielded a two-handed greatsword left behind by one of the guards. "Done then?" I asked, getting a nod from the nord woman. "Good, let's go."

As we moved to leave, we heard voices further down the hall in the next tower. Approaching quietly, it was easy to tell that they belonged to Stormcloaks. I had considered waiting them out until they left, but to my surprise, Valkiria opened the door and walked in on her own. "Imperial! Cut her down!" shouted one of the men as I moved to get to my feet. But as I rushed into the room, the sight startled me. Both Stormcloaks were now dead on the ground, one with his head entirely removed from his body, and the other had the greatsword lodged in his side. By the looks of it, she had taken them out in one swing of the large weapon.

"That weapon suits you." I said as I picked up one of the shields from the ground. She simply stayed quiet and kicked the fallen Stormcloak off of her blade. Such a strange warrior she was, always silent unless asked a question, and powerful but merciful. All I could really say at that point was that I was proud that she was a fellow nord.

We continued through the tower, passing through into the underground "interrogation room" as it were. Honestly, the tactics employed by these men disgusted me, and made me feel some sentiment of shame that the Empire associated itself with them. But these were issues for another day. Right now, we needed to get through the caves below. If Ulfric and Ralof had escaped through the same passage, it's likely they left behind a contingent of men to make sure that nobody followed their king, which meant that there was more battle to be had.

As predicted, as we made our way through the cave, Stormcloak soldiers appeared and started firing arrows at our position. I held up my shield and charged towards the first one, taking his arrows in the wooden guard, but the second got a shot off that hit me in the leg. Despite my injury, I continued forward and made quick work of the first archer with my leg protesting greatly. But I turned to find that my new friend had leapt the rivulet of water and had once again cut clean through the opposition. More and more, I grew impressed as she immediately came to my side and helped me limp my way through the rest of the cavern.

I thought us to finally be home free, when a waking bear decided to make itself known. The Stormcloaks before us had apparently moved quickly enough to avoid the creature, but the sounds of our combat had startled it away, and now it lumbered its way towards us angrily. I prepared for battle again, but Valkiria shoved me aside and confronted the beast with her sword. Standing at her full height, she raised her arms and let out a battle cry that I could have swore shook the very cave walls around us. The bear, not one to be intimidated, raised itself on its hind legs and returned with a roar that was just as vicious, if not weaker.

But its roar died almost immediately. As soon as the bear had raised up, the quick-witted woman dashed forward and drove her long blade clean through its hide, likely hitting its heart. The nord woman pulled the sword clean as the bear fell to the side, its life pouring from the wound in its chest. I probably sat there for a full minute in shock, still trying to come to peace with the fact that what I had seen today likely meant that this woman could have killed us all for trying to execute her. No matter which way you sliced it, she knew how to use a sword, and she knew how to kill multiple enemies at a time. Back in the cart, she had the serious advantage of being underestimated, and likely could have taken the headsman's axe and ended everyone present with it without losing the passive expression on her face.

Whoever this woman was, she was going to be someone great. Whether harmful, or helpful to the Empire, I couldn't say. But one thing was very clear, this woman would be very well known in Skyrim soon enough.


	2. Irileth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the random stuff you can do in Skyrim, feel free to let me know what you would like to see Valkiria doing while on her way to destroy Alduin. Here are a few key notes.
> 
> ~She is not evil  
> ~She likely won't be doing the Brotherhood or Thieves Guild stuff because of her more barbarian-like fighting style.  
> ~She isn't siding with the Stormcloaks for reasons that will be told later in the story.
> 
> Other than that, feel free to let me know about quests and events you'd like to see her in.

OoO( Irileth )OoO

The first time she entered Dragonsreach through those large doors, I couldn't believe my eyes. Before, I had seen several men that were tall and muscular. Bretons, Imperials, Redguards, even a Nord or two. But never in my life had I seen a woman as big as her. She looked like she could be more than a bit lethal with the great sword she wielded on her back.

Before she had arrived, my Jarl, Balgruuf was arguing with his brother, Hrongar, and the steward, Proventus over what had to be done about the attack on Helgen. Word had travelled fast that the entire place had been wiped out, and worry was written all over the Jarl's face about what to do. He very much advocated for sending troops to Riverwood to protect it, while Proventus disagreed, saying that moving troops that close to Falkreath Hold could result in rising tensions between us and them.

I generally stay out of the business, preferring action over words. But, in the middle of the argument, the large doors opened and in came this...woman. She looked like she had been bred from nord and giant together, and looked like she was capable of fighting through the guards of Whiterun to get here. I pulled my own sword free just in case she was dangerous, and approached her to keep her from interfering in their talks.

"Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors at the moment." As she turned her questioning eyes towards me, I scanned her and saw that she wore a mish mash of iron armor that looked like it was too small for her massive frame. Anybody who was decent with a sword could easily take her down with a few stabs to the open areas. If they could get inside her massive range with that great sword that is.

"I come from Helgen with news of the dragon attack." she said in an urgent tone. Despite how quiet she spoke, her voice felt like it could rattle the plates on the table.

But more than her appearance, and more than her voice, I was stunned by her words. Taking my sword, I sheathed it at my side and stood straight. "That explains why the guards let you in. Come on then, the jarl will want to speak to you personally." I said as I walked back up the stairs to the dais. She followed, silent again and stepped up to the three arguing men.

Even for the three locked in heated debate, it was impossibly not to notice her presence when she stepped forward. Jarl Balgruuf immediately held up his hand to silence the other two as the nord woman approached. "Who's this then?" he asked curiously.

She spoke again, getting right to the point of the matter. "I was at Helgen when it was attacked by a dragon. Now, the entire city is little more than ruins, and the dragon looked to be flying this way."

My jarl's eyes widened in panic and he hit the arm of his wooden throne with a fist. "By Ysmir, Irileth was right!" he snapped, then immediately turned to Proventus, his steward. "What do you say now Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?" he asked, his tone radiating annoyance.

Typically, I enjoy seeing the pompous steward getting his just desserts from the jarl. But the matter at hand was too urgent for me to sit idly by. "My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once! It's in the most immediate danger if that dragon is lurking in the mountains."

Immediately, the steward interjected, much to my annoyance. "The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him!" pleaded the man. But thankfully, Balgruuf was having none of it.

"Enough!" he snapped, silencing the man. "I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!" he said forcefully before turning to me. "Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once!" he ordered as he stood from his seat.

The balding man, from all appearances very annoyed at having his advice thrown to the wayside, simply bowed his head. "If you will excuse me, I'll return to my duties." he finished begrudgingly.

"That would be best." said the jarl as he allowed the man to leave. He turned to our new visitor as I stepped away and did as ordered. Moving upstairs to the council table, Commander Caius was already standing there waiting for orders.

When he saw me arrive, he immediately stood at attention. "Irileth?"

"Assign someone to lead a detachment of troops down to Riverwood. There's been signs of a dragon attack, and the Jarl wants to make sure the people of Riverwood have sufficient protection in case it attacks." I ordered as I moved one of the small markers on the map down to the area marked with the town's name.

The commander went wide eyed, to the point where it looked as if his eyes might roll out of his head. "You can't be serious! A dragon? A...real one?" he asked, his voice betraying his terror.

"I do not believe I misspoke." I said in a firm tone as I stared him down.

"N-No...of course not. I'll get on it immediately!" said the man as he began moving down the stairs and towards the front of the keep. Hrongar stepped up to me as we watched him go.

"Why is he commander?" asked the nord man, who crossed his large arms over his chest. "Tell him a skeever is loose in the dungeon and he starts quaking in his boots. With the way he cowered, you'd think you asked him to go there personally."

"Do me a favor, if you would? Make sure he does his duty. I don't want any risky behavior to interfere with orders." I asked solemnly as I looked up at the jarl's brother. He simply gave a firm nod, then followed the quivering commander out of the keep. Having finished my duties, I went back downstairs and watched curiously as the newcomer and the court mage, Farengar, discussed a curious tablet that she had apparently brought with her. They appeared to be talking with a mysterious cloaked acquaintance of the wizard.

It was then that the opening of the manor doors alerted me again. Once more, I rushed forward to see who it was that insisted on seeing the jarl in this time of chaos, but I was met with a startling sight. A Whiterun guard was on his hands and knees, gasping for air as the two gate guards tried to help him to his feet. "Housecarl...there's been...a sighting!" he gasped out.

My eyes widened as I took a step closer. "Take a breath, slow down, and explain."

"A dragon, at the watchtower to the west." he said as clearly as he could.

Nodding, I waved to the man. "Come with me. We must inform the jarl!" I ordered as I turned to the door guard. "You, gather my troops and have them meet outside the gate. We will no doubt have to take care of this problem ourselves." I commanded, not waiting for a response as I turned and headed back towards the throne. The first place I stopped was the mage's quarters to alert Farengar, who would no doubt need the information as well. Stepping inside the large doorway, I spoke over their conversation for attention. "Farengar, you must come at once! A dragon has been sighted nearby!" I said before looking to the giant woman. "You should come too."

Immediately, Farengar in his hooded robes stopped his conversation and stepped out from behind his desk and moved towards me with an elated expression on his face. "A dragon? How exciting! Where was it seen? What was it doing?" he asked as if this situation wasn't dire at all.

"I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you. If a dragon decides to attack Whiterun, I don't know if we can stop it." I said morosely, my expression souring. "Regardless, we must inform the jarl, so both of you need to come with me."

As instructed, they followed me up the stairs to where Jarl Balgruuf was now convening with Hrongar and the messenger. "So, you came from the Western Watchtower?" asked the jarl, who had a grim look on his face.

"Yes my lord!" responded the soldier.

"Tell him what you told me. About the dragon." I ordered as the three of us arrived.

The man nodded, still talking through his helmet. "That's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast, faster than anything I've ever seen!"

The jarl gestured to the man to get to the point. "What did it do? Is it attacking the watchtower?" he asked, somewhat impatiently.

"No my lord. It was just circling overhead when I left. I...I've never run so fast in my life. I thought for sure it would come after me." said the panicked guard as he let out a sigh of relief.

Balgruuf nodded firmly. "Good work son. We'll take it from here. You head over to the barracks and get some food and rest. You've earned it." The soldier nodded and turned to leave as the jarl faced me. "Irileth, better gather some guardians and get down there."

I nodded in approval. "I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate."

"Good. Don't fail me." he said, his voice tinted with worry. Hearing it moved me, though I'd never show as much. Even so, his concern for my welfare was touching. He spoke to the giant woman for a few moments before offering me some last words. "One last thing Irileth. This isn't a death or glory mission. I need to know what we're dealing with."

"Don't worry my lord. I am the very soul of caution." I said as I bowed my head, my almost non-existent heart pounding wildly. Finally, I left the keep and moved through the city until I found my men gathered just outside the gate.

As I approached, they immediately began interrogating me. "I heard we're going to fight a dragon. Is this true?" asked one of them. He was a nord that kept his face hidden behind an iron helm with horns sprouting from the top.

"I can't say. There's been a dragon sighting, however if we'll be fighting it is unclear. So far it hasn't attacked anything." I said, trying to assure the men.

"I real dragon...in my lifetime. I don't know whether to jump for joy or soil my pants." said one of the men, sparking laughter from the others.

"Better bring an extra pair just in case." said another. Even I had to smile at their jovial nature in such a dire situation.

"At least if we die, it will be a glorious send off to Sovngarde." said one of the troop in a grim tone.

"Whether you die to a dragon, or from a skeever is irrelevant. Dead is dead." I said, not wanting the man to bring down the already dark mood. "If we end up fighting the dragon, you're going to live, and kill it. Then you'll have stories for your grandkids about how you helped to slay a dragon."

The man who spoke before nodded, his mood slightly lifted by the claim. Finally, the newcomer approached. I turned to her and she only said one word. "Ready."

"Alright then, let us be on our way." I ordered as I drew my weapon and led our men into the night.

It wasn't a long trek, but each step we took felt heavier than the last. It felt as if we were walking to our doom, and each foot forward was one step closer to our grave. But still, they followed. I had to give it to the nords, their sense of honor was admirable, even if it did border on ignorant stubbornness sometimes.

When we finally made it to the tower, we ducked behind a jutting boulder to get a view before stepping into the fight. And from the looks of it, there definitely was one. Several Whiterun guards lay on the ground, some undoubtedly dead, others possibly alive. The tower itself had half of its ramparts missing, and a transport cart next to the building was blazing into nothing but ash.

"Looks like we're late to the fight." said one of the men behind me.

"Silence! The dragon could still be around." I ordered in a hushed tone. Turning back to the tower, I sighed to myself as I saw the casualties. "For now, we move quietly and try to see how many are dead. Keep an eye out for the dragon itself." As I moved out, the large woman followed me resolutely. One thing I could say about her is that she most certainly wasn't fearful. The look in her eyes was one of solid determination, and she moved as sure footed as I.

Stepping up to the first body, I gently turned the man over to find him bleeding profusely beneath his helmet. Checking for breathing, I found nothing, and resigned him to death. Looking up, the warrior woman did the same, and from appearances, it looked as if her soldier wasn't any luckier. "May you rest in Sovngarde brother." she spoke in that powerful tone. The other men moved out to do the same, but a loud roar froze them in their place. I immediately drew my sword and looked up to the night sky to see the dragon expanding its wings on top of the tower.

"Men, to arms!" I shouted as it drew its gaze down on us. They hadn't heard it likely, but I did. The sound of the dragon inhaling deeply. My eyes widened as I jumped behind a jutting rock. "TAKE COVER!"

The dragon sprayed fire across the ground, igniting grass, earth, and even one of the soldiers who hadn't moved in time. The strange woman tackled the flaming soldier and began to tear his armor off, relieving him of his flaming garments before they could do any damage. Then immediately, she rose and grabbed the man's bow and quiver. Immediately, she began pulling arrows back and releasing them at the monster.

From the looks of it, this did nothing but annoy him. But she most certainly got his attention. Turning to the soldiers, I barked out more orders. "Back her up!"

But the woman turned and countered my order, something I wasn't pleased with. "No! Stay undercover until he's on the ground!" she yelled, then turned back and continued to pelt the dragon with arrows.

After a few more the dragon looked as if it had had enough, and began to inhale again, aiming its flaming maw for my position. I ducked behind my rock as the beast took flight, hoping that I was hidden enough not to be harmed by the flames.

"Fight me!" shouted the woman. The call shook us to our core, and when I looked over the rock, it seemed as if the dragon had even turned away from his attack because of it.

" _Dovahkiin!"_ growled the beast in some unknown language. It flew back behind the tower, looking as if it were running away. But the woman dashed into the tower itself. Tired of hiding behind the rock like a coward, I made my way out with my magic ready to assist. But my dark eyes widened immensely as I saw what happened over the next few seconds.

When she had finally reached the top of the tower, she shouted again, "Fight coward!" Her voice carried over the air and land as if she were standing right next to us. The dragon, who was apparently prone to provocation, turned and roared back, his own voice shaking the stones of the tower. He flew up to the tower and inhaled sharply, but he never had a chance to breath. "Attack!" she shouted as she sprinted and dove off the tower with her great sword in hand. Thrusting forward, it slid into the dragon's convexed chest.

As soon as the blade connected, the dragon let out an ear-splitting cry of agony and fell to the ground with her still standing on him. His landing was less the ceremonious, as his wings glided him back around the tower and he crashed heavily in front of it on his back. Immediately, I raised my sword and shouted, "Men! Now's our chance! Kill it!" and I moved forward to help the daring warrior woman. My men followed, and we rained blows down on the massive beast. He managed to grab one of the men in his jaws and fling him sideways, but as soon as he opened his mouth to breath fire, I let out several bolts of lightning that contacted his wet tongue and caused him serious convulsion. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of stabbing and throwing lightning, the beast lay unmoving.

I was exhausted after dodging its claws and teeth, with my magical energy depleted as I looked up at the woman. Her sword had apparently snapped off in the scuffle, and she stood staring at the handle with her white, braided hair fluttering in the wind. That was when I noticed it. The wind, it wasn't natural. Out of nowhere, high speed winds started swirling around us as if we were in a cyclone. I could do little to get out of it but run, and even that wasn't likely to happen.

But as I looked up at the dragon, and the woman still standing on him, I saw her wide-eyed. I too was awestruck as I saw waves of energy from the dragon flying like the dragons own breath into the lone warrior. My men gathered around me in fear as they too witnessed the spectacle. When it finally ended, she stood with her arms flexing at her sides, and an intense expression on her face. Finally, she opened her mouth, and all of us were blown backwards by her voice. " _FUS!"_

It wasn't painless to say the least, and I was more than angered at the attack. Getting to my feet, I grabbed my sword once more but one of the men rushed ahead of me to confront her. "You! You're...you're dragonborn!" he said, his voice almost sounding excited.

Stepping up to his side, I balked at the claim. "Dragonborn? What in Azura's name are you talking about?' I asked as I folded my arms over my chest.

The man turned to me and tried to explain. "The very oldest tales, back when there were still dragons in Skyrim. The Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power." he said, then turned to the giant woman who was now standing on the ground with us. "That's what you did, isn't it? You stole the dragon's power, and now you can shout!"

The woman shrugged in confusion. "I don't know. Whatever happened, I didn't do it intentionally. It just happened."

"Then there's only one way to find out. According to the legends, only the Dragonborn can use the shouts without training. So do it, do what you did before!" he instructed eagerly.

The woman seemed to resign herself to it with a sigh, then inhaled sharply. " _FUS!"_ she shouted, and sure enough what felt like a stone wall before smashed into the man and sent him rolling backwards. But despite the abuse he had been through, he hopped to his feet and cheered.

"That's it! It's true! You are the Dragonborn!" shouted the soldier ecstatically. The others seemed in awe, but one of them actually confronted me.

"What about you Irileth? You're being awfully quiet. Tell us, do you believe in this Dragonborn business?" he asked, crossing his arms skeptically.

I'm not often cornered with philosophical questions like this. I find it annoying when there are more important things to discuss. "Some of you are better off keeping quiet, rather than flapping your jaws about things you know nothing about." I snapped. But it didn't look like they were giving up that easily. Finally, I sighed. "Here's a dead dragon, and that's something I definitely understand. Now we know we can kill them. But I don't need some mythical Dragonborn. Someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me."

One of the men huffed under his helmet and crossed his arms defensively. "You wouldn't understand Housecarl, you ain't a nord."

I don't usually get defensive, but the comment stung. "I've been all across Tamriel, and have seen plenty of things just as outlandish as this!" I growled at the man. "I advise you to trust in your sword arm over tales and legends."

The displeasure of my comment was apparent. But then the woman spoke herself. "She's right. Even if I am this Dragonborn, I can't be everywhere at once to slay dragons. If one attacks while I'm not there, you will have to be ready to take it on yourself." she said, eyeing them all.

I smiled slightly at her approval, then turned to the others. "She's right. For now, let us return to Jarl Balgruuf and report what happened."

"I don't care what you say. I've now helped kill a dragon, and met a living breathing Dragonborn. My children will have tales for ages." said one of the men excitedly, getting rousing approval from the others as they patted him on the back.

I looked over at the woman who now stood smiling and weaponless. Whatever she was, she was an asset to both Whiterun and Skyrim itself. She would no doubt be the focus of many songs and tales in the future.


End file.
